


Kissing you

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need a little help, kiss me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing you

Felicity has a nice buzz going on.

The party is going great and she has put a lot of effort on this. She got Oliver and Barry's the best alcohol for their bachelors party and now she is celebrating. 

The weeding is in two days and hopefully everything would go fantastic. So, she is going to have a another glass of wine and enjoy the way Laurel dress hugs her curves in such a glorious way. 

She is in the bar asking for her drink when she feels a hand settle almost on her butt. She is ready to use her loud voice but when she turns around she is almost nose to nose with Laurel. 

"A little space would be nice Laur" Why didn't she realized Laurel eyes where this pretty before. Felicity thinks is a crime to have never notice it. 

"I need a little help, kiss me" 

Did Felicity woke up in the wrong reality. It's this real life or its a fantasy?. 

"What.. Uhm, why?" Felicity brain has left her body. Why did she drink so much. 

"Babs is here with Bruce. Can you believe that, with Bruce. You need to kiss me so I don't look like the bored single lady in this party" 

"Why can't YOU kiss me" fuck, did she said that aloud. 

Felicity doesn't even have time to react. Laurel was already so close to her, she puts her hand behind her neck and brings Felicity a little closer. Their bodies lean close to each other, she puts her hand on Laurels hips and she can feels her muscles relax under her touch.

Their lips slide together smoothly, somehow Laurel has captured Felicitys bottom lip between hers and Felicity can taste Laurels vanilla lipstick. When Laurel bites her lip, Felicity can help but gasp and she feels Laurels tongue teasing her lips asking for entrance, she decides to give it to her and keeps kissing Laurel. 

Felicity ends the kiss when she feels Laurel hand go full on her ass and squeeze. That brings Felicity back to the party and fast. Their in public and Laurel is just using her to keep Barbara away. 

Felicity pulls back and looks at Laurel. She is looking back at her and Felicity is shocked to see her eyes are half lidded with desire.  
She can't hear what Laurel is muttering but next thing she knows Laurel is kissing her again, putting her against the bar. This kiss is different, quicker and hard until someone is interrupting them. 

Felicity is going to kill Barry. He deserves it for interrupting them. 

"Uhm, guys. I think you should, maybe, keep it in your pants. Or I don't know, do something but outside this place." Felicity may be turning red with that comment but Laurel is still looking at her hungrily and maybe it's a good idea to leave. 

Laurel starts pulling her out of the venue, she says a rapid goodbye to Barry and keeps moving but Felicity needs to stop. 

"Uhm, Laurel, where are be going?" 

"Well. I mean, I thought.. Do you want to go my place." 

Felicity is going back to her fantasy theory. 

"I thought you wanted to kiss me just to keep Barbara away." 

"Felicity, it's was a excuse. Trust me, I have wanted to kiss you for a long time." 

"Well, you should have said it before. We have to make up for lost time".

Well, Felicity needs to give the greatest gift to Barry and Oliver, without their party, she might have not gotten to kiss Laurel.


End file.
